


Flirting with Mind Control

by Marks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, M/M, Nationals, SASO 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marks/pseuds/Marks
Summary: He'd been trying so hard to be the confident captain, the heart to Kenma's brain. It felt disloyal to admit out loud that he thought his last season would already be over by now.





	Flirting with Mind Control

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SASO 2017's Bonus Round 2: Tic-Tac-Toe.
> 
> cherubot prompted: Kuroo/Kenma, "You don’t have to say anything."

Kuroo bounced on the balls of his feet and stared out the window, trying to put the fact that Karasuno was playing Inarizaki right now out of his mind. He hadn't wanted to watch, even though the rest of Nekoma was there. It just felt like he was dooming himself to disappointment, but at least Kenma had come back to their ryokan with him. There just wasn't room in his brain to consider Nekoma playing anyone other than Karasuno in the next round. Not even with Inarizaki being the odds-on favorites, it didn't matter. Nekoma had won their match that afternoon and made it through to the third round, so Karasuno had to, too. Any other scenario was unacceptable.

Kenma was sitting cross-legged on his futon and messing with his handheld, the clack of his fingers on the controls the only sounds in their room, not counting the whir of Kuroo's thoughts. He faintly recognized it when Kenma's playing started to falter and slow down, and the next time he glanced in Kenma's direction, he was giving Kuroo a dirty look.

"You don't have to say anything!" Kuroo said, throwing his hands up. "I know I'm being annoying."

Kenma narrowed his eyes a little more. Then he sighed, and patted the spot next to him. "What's the deal?" he asked, as Kuroo sat down.

"The team's just really close now. Closer than I thought we'd get," Kuroo confessed. He'd been trying so hard to be the confident captain, the heart to Kenma's brain. It felt disloyal to admit out loud that he thought his last season would already be over by now.

"Well," Kenma said pragmatically, "we did only get into Nationals by the skin of our teeth." 

Kuroo smiled at that. "Thank god for host cities," he said. "Aren't you worried about Hinata? I know you want to play him for real."

Kenma shrugged. "I do. But there's nothing I can do about Shouyou. It's not like I can mind control Karasuno into winning."

"We should try!" Kuroo scrambled around until he was kneeling in front of Kenma, so he could put his fingers on either side of his head. He rubbed circles into Kenma's temples. "Make Karasuno win. Make Karasuno win. Hinata, don't miss stupid jumps. Tsukki, don't regress into a lazy loser. The power of Kenma's brain compels you."

It was then that Kuroo realized that Kenma had gone completely still, and he was barely breathing. It was also then that Kuroo realized that he still had his hands on Kenma's face, that they were alone, and that they were really close together. Kuroo felt a rush of heat to his face and he dropped both hands to his sides.

"Uh," Kuroo said articulately. He swallowed, then managed a choked out, "Sorry."

Kenma dropped his game then, circled his fingers around both of Kuroo's wrists, and tugged them back to his face again. Then he tilted his face up and waited.

Kuroo drew in a shaky breath as he traced Kenma's jaw with his fingertips. He pushed Kenma's hair behind his ears, and ducked his head until their mouths were nearly touching and he could feel Kenma's breath against his lips. "Is this okay?" he asked, and Kenma let out a low chuckle.

"Just do it already," he murmured.

Kuroo did it already. Kenma's mouth was warm and soft, and he seemed to know that Kuroo would like it when he grabbed his jacket to pull him closer. He was the one to slide their tongues together, and suck on Kuroo's bottom lip, and Kuroo was left dazed, wondering where Kenma had learned all that without Kuroo knowing. 

Maybe he was just a natural. Kenma was amazing like that.

When they finally broke apart, Kuroo's eyes fluttered open and it took him at least a minute to catch his breath. "Wow," he said finally. "God."

Kenma smiled a small, secret smile, the kind that – not to be cliché – looked like the cat that got the cream. A minute later, his phone buzzed with an unread message.

 _We WoN!!!!!!!!!!!!1_ it read, and then Kuroo's phone started blowing up with texts, too: Yaku, Kai, Bokuto, Sawamura, even Tsukishima. He felt even more dazed because the Battle of the Trash Heap was really, truly finally happening. The old man would be so happy. _Kuroo_ was so happy.

"Maybe I do have mind control powers," Kenma mumbled. 

Kuroo let out a huge laugh, bright and delighted, and was still laughing when Kenma kissed him again.


End file.
